


早晨。

by ocsilence



Series: One Shot. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocsilence/pseuds/ocsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>隨意寫，隨意看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	早晨。

清晨，  
在微弱光線的刺激下，尹淨漢從床上翻了身，不太情願的睜開眼。  
映入眼簾的是長長的睫毛，以及隨著沉沉呼吸聲起伏的臉龐  
鬆軟的金髮也是凌亂的被散著，被自己的黑髮因翻身而壓上，一小部分的髮尾隨意交錯著

阿，真討厭，又爬我床上來了。

平常號稱全隊最有男子氣概的人，現在全身蜷縮成一團，依偎在自己胸口

這個人真是。如果不是自己翻身，難道就要像無尾熊一樣縮在我背上一整夜嗎? 

 

好擠。

尹淨漢暗嘆

 

睡意再度襲來，尹淨漢在失去清醒前把對方的縮在胸前的手拉開  
再環上自己的腰。

 

早安。

看著完全不受自己動作影響依舊睡得十分香甜的人，尹淨漢輕啄完對方的額頭，閉上眼輕哼

今天絕對不幫你叫孩子們起床。


End file.
